


Hot Crisscrossed Buns

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Riding Crops, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hot Crisscrossed Buns

Severus wasn't at all surprised to find Charlie in the kitchen dressed in only an apron and oven mitt, pulling fruit buns from the oven, flour, sugar, eggshells and dried fruit littered across the countertop. 

"Isn't that dangerous, cooking without clothes?" Running his fingers over the curve of Charlie's arse, Severus stroked the red marks he'd put there the night before with Charlie's favourite riding crop. 

It was a bit of an inside joke between them—hot cross buns after hot _criss_ crossed buns. He had to admit being with a Weasley meant a lot of good meals. Molly had made sure her children were as talented with a whisk as with a broom.

Charlie leaned into the touch, encouraging Severus's hands, before giving him a saucy wink and saying, "I'm wearing an apron."

"I noticed." 

Severus then reached for the butter.


End file.
